Destino
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Neji y su Destino... HInata y su Nii-san :O
1. Chapter 1

NejiHina

Oneshot

ooc

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi y todos los papasitos de este anime, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al igual que la tan Preciada Hinata no Hime y el resto de los personajes. La trama es de mi retorcida mente.

Este es uno de esos malditos días en que el Destino me restriega en la cara, más de lo normal, que no la podré tener nunca.

Allí está ella. Tan hermosa. Ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia, sentada en el jardín de la gran Mansión Hyuuga, mirando a la luna. Tsk, ese astro no se compara en hermosura con mi bella Hime, con mi hermosa prima.

Lo sé, lo sé, pensarán que soy un pervertido, un incestómano (sé que esa palabra no existe, ya estoy loco). Y en cierta parte lo soy. Pero cómo no serlo. Si ella me imposibilita la manera de encontrar el camino a la cordura y al de la moral. Aunque tengo que elogiarme lo he podido ocultar muy bien durante todo este tiempo.

-Neji-niisan eres tú. Ven -dijo con una sonrisa que me heló la sangre.

Me había visto ensimismado viéndola, mas bien devorándola con mis ojos, aunque no creo que de eso se dé cuenta, es muy inocente después de todo. Y aquí voy, el tonto pájaro enjaulado, destinado a obedecer y velar por ella. ¿Qué más puedo hacer sino sentarme a su lado? Luce hermosa, su cabello azulado suelto, su piel perlada como sus ojos, sus ojos como los míos, pero hermosos y llenos de luz. Lleva su ropa de dormir, más una manta que la protege del frío, envidié a ese tonto pedazo de tela, que podía sin siquiera pedir permiso posarse sobre la piel de mi Perla y cubrirla.

-¿Cómo has estado Niisan? -Su rostro examina el mío. Yo sostengo su mirada, así quisiera estar, pero frente a ella debo ser frío, no puedo permitirme flaquear y demostrar lo que en verdad siento. Después de todo yo sólo soy del Bouke.

-Bien, Hinata-sama. ¿Y usted?

-Bien, gracias a Kami ya estás en casa después de tan larga misión. Te extrañé... Niisan -fue mi imaginación o esa última y tediosa palabra la dijo por obligación.

-No deberías decir esas cosas Hinata-sama, y debería irse a dormir ya es algo tarde -contrólate Neji Hyuuga, cálmate. Para ella siempre has sido y serás su primo y protector.

-Pero ... yo... te estaba esperando Neji-niisan.

-No debías... vamos a su recámara.

La levanto de donde estaba sentada, tomándola de la mano y sí que es cálida. Debo apresurarme y llevarla a su habitación antes de que olvide que estoy en una furtiva búsqueda de la moral y la cordura, y entonces me lance sobre ella besándola y haciéndola mía. Eso no sería algo algo prudente. Me matarían, y entonces no podría seguir viéndola.

¿Desde cuándo la veo así? No lo sé. Al principio era un niño y aunque la "odiaba" descubrí al crecer que sólo era un sentimiento reprimido de que nunca la podría tocar ni hacerla gritar mi nombre. Lo sé soy un enfermo, pero no me juzguen, ella es la culpable por ser tan hermosa, es la culpable, porque me sonríe con esa dulzura que derrite a cualquiera, y sí yo soy el primero. Además, ¿alguno de ustedes han pasado por algo así antes? De seguro no. Y los que sí, pues saben cómo me siento. Es lo peor.

Llegamos a su habitación. Su habitación impregnada de su aroma, y que todas las noches me recibe en silencio dejándome observarla. Es tan hermosa. No me canso de decirlo. Ella se sienta con delicadeza en su cama, como invitándome a estar a su lado. Debo huir cuanto antes.

-Niisan -Me toma de la mano impidiendo que salga. Hinata, Hinata, no me acerques así a mi muerte.

-¿Desea algo Hinata-sama? -Años de práctica me han hecho un verdadero mentiroso, que ironía con ese juego de palabras.

-¡Quédate conmigo Niisan!

-¿Por qué exactamente? No está lloviendo, ni he visto un simple relámpago para que me quede con usted como cuando eso pasa.

Y créanme que he sufrido en esas noches. Ella se dormía en mi pecho y yo sólo me conformaba con abrazar su cintura y besar su frente, mientras mi cuerpo ardía y me decía que la tomara y la hiciera mía allí mismo en su maldita habitación, en su maldita cama.

-S-sólo quiero que estés conmigo. Yo... no quiero estar sola hoy. ¿Podrías Neji-niisan?

Hinata me está pidiendo que me quede con ella. El destino está probando mi resistencia... pero he resistido por mucho tiempo. Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer encontrar el camino a la... ¿qué camino debía encontrar?

-Hinata-sama no lo veo prudente -woah un pequeño brillo de cordura aún reside en mí aunque estoy sentado tan cerca de ella que siento su calor corporal, y puedo ver sin necesidad del Byakugan que su cuerpo tiembla por mi cercanía.

-Onegai Nii-san... -me abrazó, muy fuerte- ¡Te quiero Niisan!

Me quiere... me quiere... pero como Niisan... maldigo esa maldita palabra.

-No me digas "Niisan" es insoportable... no ves que... -ya no me importa nada- ¿no ves que te amo? Te amo Hinata-sama, te amo sin importarme que lleves mi sangre, que tú seas del Souke y yo del Bouke, he tratado de olvidarte, por Kami-sama que lo he intentado. Pero el destino me hace sufrir por tener que verte y no poder tomarte para mí. -Tomo su rostro aún sorprendido con mis manos y lo acerco lentamente al mío, ya no lo soporto más tengo que sentirla- Te amo demasiado mi Hime.

Mis labios rozan los suyos... es una corriente que acabo de sentir recorrer por todo mi cuerpo... No espero más y tomo con fiereza sus labios, saboreándolos, labios que me corresponden. Es lo más exquisito y embriagador que jamás he probado.

Alejo mis labios dolorosamente de ella y me acerco a su cuello respirando su aroma... su delicioso aroma... ese que me ha puesto el mundo de cabeza desde siempre.

-Hime, ¿por qué aceptas mis besos? -susurro suavemente sobre su piel.

-Porque he esperado mucho tiempo para que hicieras eso, para que me besaras. Tam-tampoco me importa que seamos familiares, podrías ser mi propio hermano y aún así te a-amara como lo hago ahora.

Me he quedado en blanco... esas palabras que siempre me imaginaba que salían de su boca, fui un tonto todo este tiempo en controlarme... la amo y ella a mí. Destino, eres el mejor de todos...

-¿En que piensas Neji-kun?

-En que esta noche te haré certificar eso que has dicho, de la manera más placentera y acalorada posible.

Cerré la puerta y me abalancé hacia su apetecible cuerpo... lo que haremos hoy no es de su incumbencia.


	2. Anoche Part 1

Inner: mwajajaja volví (seh yo soy la q está al mando de los lemons!) Lo estoy escribiendo desde el cel, x eso es tan corto... Aquí está el NejiHina 2da parte. Espero reviews! los amo lectores... Disclaimer: ya saben Naruto es de Masashi-sama La verdad nunca imaginé que este día llegaría. Al final de la historia sí existe Kami-sama. Sonreí por lo bajo, esto era un sueño hecho realidad. La observé, ella yacia dormida en mis brazos, las sábanas de color lila tapaban su hermoso cuerpo, ese cuerpo que alberga mi propia sangre pero eso era algo que ya no importaba. El asunto de ser primos ya lo habíamos mandado al infierno anoche. Cerré mis ojos respirando el aroma que desprendía su cuello. No quise identificarlo con ningún otro, simplemente era exquisito. Acaricié su hombro derecho q estaba descubierto y lo besé suavemente, recorrí su piel con mis labios, dejando un húmedo camino hecho por mi lengua, y entonces me golpearon los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre mi Hinata-sama y yo un simple hijo del Bouke. Esta vez no los excluire a ustedes.


	3. Anoche part 2

*Cerré la puerta y casi sufro una parálisis al verla sentada en su cama esperando por mí. No a cualquiera, no. Sino a su primo, a su protector. Me veía con un fuerte sonrojo en su delicado rostro, ¡por todos los jutsus! Es hermosa. -Neji-niisan etto ... Yo yo... -Hinata mi hermosa princesa -mi cara estaba igual de sonrojada que la de ella- no sabes todo lo que he pasado al desear estar contigo y no poder -caminé hacia su cama y me senté a su lado acariciando su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, mano que fue interceptada por la de ella- Te amo Hyuuga Hinata, por encima de todo y de estos ojos que nos marcan como familia. Llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho y con suavidad recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, la abracé. Quería, no, ansiaba tenerla en mis manos, sudando al unir su cuerpo con el mío. -Hinata -ella alzó su rostro y observó detalladamente el mío- te necesito. Fui acercando mis labios a los rosados y dulces de ella, quién sólo se sonrojó más, cerré mis ojos no quería perderme ninguna sensación... ninguna.


	4. Anoche part3

Inner: Aquí está la continuación se q son cortos pero desde mi cel no puedo hacer mucho :( quieren q siga yo y no mi "yo" consciente no? mwajajaja lo sabía.. también los amo! disclaimer:: Naruto y todos los papasitos del manga y el anime y Hinata-chan son de Masashi! Sentí sus labios en los míos, fue la gloria. Posé mis manos en su nuca atrayéndola suavemente y profundamente hacia mis labios. Los besos eran delicados, pero yo quería más. Soy insaciable, ¿no lo creen? Aprisioné su labio inferior y me atreví a morderlo ligeramente, ella gimió, qué más podría pedir, ya su boca era mía. Mi lengua no baciló ni un instante en adentrarse en su húmeda boca encontrándose y jugueteando con una tímida lengua, al igual que su dueña. Me avalancé contra Hinata, el deseo era desbordante, y besé sus labios una y otra vez y otra vez, bajé hasta su cuello el cual mordí por puro instinto. Pero eso me agrado. Seguí bajando con besos desesperados, a ella sólo la escuchaba suspirar y decir mi nombre entrecortadamente, eso me inspiró a seguir. Con mis manos y lo más pausadamennte posible le fui desatando la ropa de dormir. Debía calmarme o eso que se estaba acrecentando entre mis piernas iba a romper el pantalón que llevaba puesto.


End file.
